


Symbiotic

by Raithwin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Freshtale - Freeform, Just a skeleton and his Parasite, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin
Summary: What is the relationship between Fresh the parasite and Fresh the host? Just how well do they get along? What better way to find out than a game of Truth or Dare with people who don't know how to not ask personal questions?
Relationships: Error/Ink, Fresh - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> This was strongly inspired by an art piece on twitter by ArchaicNightfall. Here's a link: https://twitter.com/archaic_nghtfll/status/1217967739114934273?s=21
> 
> Archaic, if you see this, hope you like and don't mind me writing about your cute idea!

“Do you and your host get along?” Ink asked.

“INK!” Blue admonished, “THAT IS AN EXTREMELY PERSONAL QUESTION.”

“He doesn’t have to answer,” Ink countered with a huff.

Fresh had gone very still at the question. He was looking steadily at Ink and Blue, normal jaunty expression on his face.

“Course we do, brah,” he said.

Ink shot Blue a grin and Blue sighed gustily.

“I KNOW IT IS CALLED TRUTH OR DARE BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN ONE NEEDS TO ASK SUCH PERSONAL QUESTIONS.”

Ink just shrugged, “Fresh’s turn.”

Fresh brought a hand up to his chin, looking like he was thinking about who to pick. He already knew of course. Of the three others playing, one was always fun to poke. He snapped his fingers dramatically.

“Error-bro, truth or dare?” he asked, aiming a finger gun at the glitchy skeleton.

Error bristled predictably and glared at him. Fresh knew Error was mostly only here because of Blue and Ink’s combined persuasion. Normally, either one could get Error to do something, which was itself pretty hilarious, but with Fresh on the invite list it had apparently been much harder. Error still hadn’t answered the question. Blue poked him.

“COME ON, ERROR.”

Error made a staticy hiss.

“…dare,” he growled in a splintery voice.

Fresh grinned. He had a good one in mind. Well, his host did, but he liked it. It should get a funny reaction.

“Y’all gotta let Ink-broski sit in ya lap fer two rounds,” he said with a nod to Ink.

Ink perked up, eye lights showing clear excitement. Static and pixilation washed over Error’s body and the beginnings of a blush tinted his face. Fresh wondered for a moment if he was actually going to attack instead of having to answer.

“UgH! FINE!” Error snapped.

“Yes!” Ink cheered, scrambling up.

He plopped himself down across Error’s lap, grinning brightly. Error grumbled as Ink made himself comfortable but Fresh noted Error wrapped an arm around Ink’s back. Hah! Fresh knew there was something going on there. A whole lotta something too judging by the way Ink was curling up against Error’s chest. Skull on Error’s shoulder and everything.

“Aww~, that’s mad cute, yo.”

“EXTREMELY CUTE!” Blue chirped.

Fresh noted his eye lights were positively shining.

“YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER!” Blue continued.

“sHUT the _FUN_ up! wE’Re Not!” Error snapped to Blue before shooting Fresh a look, “StoP cEnSORinG ME y-you ParaSITE!”

Fresh was pretty ready to bet that their hands, hidden by the low table they were sitting around, told a different story.

“Can’t help it, brah. Ya know that,” Fresh said with a shrug, “Take yer turn.”

Error glowered at him and Fresh knew to expect something. But before Error could say anything, Blue spoke up.

“REMEMBER, YOU CANNOT PICK THE PERSON WHO JUST PICKED YOU.”

“AaaRRRGh!” Error growled, “FInE! Blue, truth or DarE.”

“HMM, THE MAGNIFIGANT SANS CHOOSES TRUTH!”

This kid, always so boisterous. Error was looking Blue over with narrowed sockets.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Blue blinked at Error as Ink started snickering.

“OF COURSE I HAVE!” was Blue’s astonished answer.

Error flushed, saying, “I meANt BeSIDes Stretch! And wHAt The…whAt arE YOU sniggERIng abOUt, SquiD?”

“You should be more specific~,” Ink retorted in a sing-song.

Fresh had to admit he was mildly curious now. He hadn’t thought Blue was the type to get around or anything, but hey, these guys liked to throw unexpected curve balls every now and then.

“WhAT The _fuN-_ “

“MY TURN!” Blue interrupted cheerfully, “INK, TRUTH OR DARE?”

“Truth,” Ink hummed.

Fresh was pretty sure he was trying to avoid anything that might force him from Error’s lap early.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU AND ERROR BEEN A THING?” Blue asked, leaning forward expectantly.

Ink chuckled, a yellow hourglass eye light in the socket they could see.

“A while,” he said in a mischievous tone that had Blue fuming.

Fresh had to grin and add in, “Y’all weren’t specific enough, Prez.”

Blue shot Fresh a furious huff of a look. Fresh raised his hands and grinned in amusement. Knowing Blue, he’d find out one way or another.

“My turn~ Ruru, truth or dare?” Ink asked, gently nosing Error’s jaw.

“I told you not to call me that,” Error grumbled.

Blue’s brow ridges furrowed as he mouthed ‘Ruru’ to himself. Oh yeah, there was so much going on there. Fresh was absolutely sure there was an “in front of others” that went at the end of Error’s grumbling. The way he was blushing was, Fresh thought, kind of a dead give away Error liked Ink calling him that.

“Impress me, Squid. Dare.”

Ink grinned in such a way that it had Fresh raising a brow ridge. What kinda look was that?

“I dare you…to kiss me.”

Error stiffened but his blush got so much brighter. Ok, these two were actually kind of seriously ridiculous. They were somehow having a stare off, Ink amused and Error flustered, while _still_ cuddling. Error looked away first.

“That’s a stupid dare, Inky,” Error muttered, pressing a quick kiss to Ink’s forehead.

Ink just giggled. Fresh leaned back onto his hands, unaware of his glasses reading ‘Wow Bro’, face a picture of amusement. He glanced at Blue who was just about vibrating with excitement. Error shot Blue a glower.

“Not a wORd,” he warned.

Blue nodded readily, his chin cradled in his hands, watching Ink and Error in star eyed wonder. Error looked hilariously uncomfortable. Ink, Fresh thought, looked ready to doze off, idly fingering one of the three pinkish vials on his bandolier. Huh, Fresh knew what he wanted to ask next.

“Your turn, Ruru,” Ink said sleepily.

Error grumbled and adjusted his grip on Ink, actually pilling him closer! Fresh couldn’t believe it. His glasses switched to ‘So Cute’. Error bristled when he looked up.

“Fresh,” he snapped, “tRUtH or DArE.”

“Uhh…”

_“Dare.”_

“Dare.”

Wait, dang it! He hadn’t really meant to say that. He’d been thinking to go with Truth if only to annoy Error more.

_“It’s cool, brah.”_

Oh, boy. He better know what he was doing cause Error looked scarily excited.

“I DarE yo-ou to sHoW YourseLF anD Let your hOST anSWEr THE LaSt TRutH QUestiOn you WeRE aSkeD,” Error said in a cool, gleeful tone.

Fresh’s expression blanked and he went still. Honestly, that had been about what he’d been expecting but still… The soul wrapped gently in one of his longer ‘arms’ pulsed a soft warmth.

“ERROR! THAT IS STILL EXTREMELY PERSONAL!” Blue exclaimed.

“Well?” Error prompted, ignoring Blue, “GOnnA dO it OR taKE thE PeNALTy?”

Fresh grimaced a little. The penalty, for everyone but Blue, was to try Blue’s latest taco foray. Fresh wasn’t interested in poisoning his host. Grumbling to himself in his own parasitic language, he carefully released his host’s soul and reached out to grip the edge of the shades.

“Whoa, hang on, little buddy. I got chu,” Fresh’s voice said.

Well, his host’s voice. The shades were pulled away.

Fresh, the host who originally had that name, hooked the shades over his shirt collar before sitting up to hold both hands just under his right socket. He shivered a little as his little friend carefully crawled out. It had been a long while since they’d separated. His little parasite made an unhappy squelching sort of noise and Fresh chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle it. He was rewarded with a churring noise and one of the parasite’s smaller arms curling over his nasal bridge. He grinned and gave it a soft kiss before looking up at the others.

Error looked somewhere between annoyance, disbelief, and disgust. Ink gave them a slow look over and a grin before closing his eyes and nuzzling into Error’s neck. Error’s skull was going to permanently change colors at this rate. Still cuter than a box of puppies though. Blue… Fresh blinked and gave an awkward smile. Blue looked ready to burst!

“I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS FORM OF YOU! YOU ARE ADORABLE!” Blue exclaimed.

Fresh automatically moved his cupped hands closer to himself and felt his parasite partner duck partway under his chin. It made a couple of quiet sounds and, after a moment, Fresh translated.

“He says thanks my rad brotato chip.”

Blue positively beamed, “YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND HIM?”

“Course, Prez-dude. He’s my little partner and all that goodness,” Fresh answered with a shrug, “Which outta be a pretty solid answer for the other part of this crazy dare but, just to be ultra-glass clear, this radical little guy’s my partner.”

He held up his cupped hands again, bringing his beloved parasite back up to eye level. It curled a few arms around his fingers and looked back at him, purring. Fresh nuzzled it again and felt that smaller arm pet back over his nasal bridge making him blush a soft purple. His partner churred in amusement.

“We get along just fine,” Fresh finished softly.

“YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO CUTE,” Blue sighed happily, “LET’S END THE GAME HERE. I THINK INK HAS FALLEN ASLEEP.”

Error sputtered quiet disbelieving protests and glanced down at the skeleton curled up against his chest. Fresh smirked at him.

“Sounds good to us, Prez. Error-brah looks kinda trapped. Think we’ll be headin’ out if that’s all up and cool by you,” Fresh said, holding his cupped hands back to his empty socket.

“OF COURSE! FEEL FREE TO TAKE SOME TACOS WITH YOU!”

Fresh hid a shutter by pretending it was from his partner settling back into his head. Truth was it felt pretty euphoric. He let his sockets fall closed, wanting to keep the next part private. He had to bring a hand up to cover a soft gasp and a deepening flush as those strong little arms curled back around his diminished soul. That felt way too good to be done in company but they both needed to have their connection back.

_“I can do it again when we are alone, host.”_

Fresh hastily got on his glasses and got to his feet.

“That’s all right, Prez. Thanks for the offer though.”

“OK, BYE FRESH! BOTH OF YOU!” Blue said cheerfully, waving.

“Later, Prez. Later, broski,” he shot Error a finger gun, “remember, y’all stuck like that another round.”

Error groaned and covered his face with a hand.

“Shut the _funk_ up and get the _fun_ out of here.”

Blue frowned, “LANGUAGE!”

Fresh laughed and yielded control, he liked riding along anyways.

“Later, Ink-brah. Have a radically awesome nap.”

With that, they Fresh-poofed away, happy and pleased with the return of their symbiotic connection.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, y'all would not believe the Animorphs flashbacks I started having writing this. But I really enjoyed the way it turned out, even if Error and Ink tried their darnedest to take over. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
